Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 5 \\ 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 6 \\ 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$